HONEY, She's been RESURRECTED!
by Rain Everwood
Summary: Anty did something no drone ever had before, fell inlove. After giving her life to save the 4 kids she is given a chants to show Ron how much she loves him. But can he love her back? Ron x human Anty


HONEY, SHE'S BEEN RESURRECTED!By: Ravin Wood, Shard Shadowhart and Rain EverwoodRavin: ok I know u guys r waiting for chapter 5 of KP-R and chapter 1 of LTT but I was writing them will watching Honey, I Shrunk the Kids! And this idea got loged into my : and so she Shang-highed us into doing this with : we hope enjoy this : if u guys like it u have to comment 1: Love beyond deathAnty's POV

"It's funny. It didn't hurt near the end. It sounds so dumb but in that 1 day I fell deeply in love. I didn't even think I could feel it. I was just a drone out looking for food. But I was an odd ball. I dreamed of life beyond the colony. Heh I guess this is why they always told me to stay with the group. And here I am, dead as dust looking in on my friends and… him."

The ghost of the heroin ant stood on the window sill of the Szalinski's Kitchen watching them have a celebratory feast, the enlarged chicken filling the table. She stared longingly at a certain 13 year old human. A black shrouded figure appeared like a storm rolling in, settling next to the heart broken ant. It turned its hooded head to her and spoke in a hollow gravelly voice.

"Do you realize that you have done and witnessed things that have never happened before?"

Anty turned to look at the Reaper.

"Yes. No 1s ever seen Humans that small."

"Nor has a drone ever fallen in love or have a Human cry over her death."

If she had tear ducts she'd would have been sobbing at her last memory in back to 2 days ago:Anty lay there unable to summon the strength to stand. She'd just risked her life saving Ron from Crimson. A mutant scorpion that was bright red unlike his black relations. He'd managed to back her into a corner and injected her with his venom before throwing her half a foot away.

" B bastered… goddess I hope they got away."

To her surprise she heard Crimson scream in agony. She then heard Ron.

"Hay, where's Anty?"

"Ron! I… I'm here!" Her voice straining. Shed figured out that the Humans didn't understand her but she could understand them. They ran to her there expressive faces showing shock and sadness.

"Thank Goddess you're alright…."

"He looks hurt…"

Amy's voice trembling. Ron fell to his knees in front ofAnty.

"Nooo…"

She caressed his soft worn cheek with her left antenna as he rubbed hers with his hand. "Ron I kn know you can't understand me but I love you."

"You saved my life… it'll be ok"

There was no pain just the comfort of having the male she loved near. Her near 360 degree vision narrowed on his face. His blue eyes full of tears was the last thing she saw in lifeEnd of flashback:The Reaper rested a boney hand on her back.

"The Goddess of the ants has seen your bravery and your love. She wishes to grant u a chants at happiness."

Anty was speechless, her mandibles wide in shock.

"Yes young 1. I will grant you life and even tern you human. You may keep 2 of your old ant attributes to prove who you are."

Anty was in shock. She had a chants to be with Ron and talk to him. She thought for a moment.

~What should I keep? I definitely want to keep my antennae. They were the last this to touch Ron. Hmm but what else? ~Flash back to after they first met:Anty was standing there eating some cookie as Ron climbed onto her back.

"Hay what are you doing on me?"

Ron took no heed of what to the humans sounded like gargled notes. He smiled happily and struck "manly" poses. Amy folded her arms and glared.

"Are you guys shore he can hold us? Look how skinny his legs are."

Anty cocked her head to the side.

" Uh… hello I'm a girl honey. And my legs might be thin but at least I have all 6 of mine. How do you even stand like that?"

Amy held her hands out at Anty.

"See! He's complaining. Ron get your fat but off of him!"

Nic walked up next to his sister pushing up his glasses.

"Amy, I told you ants can lift 50 times there wait. He's fine."

Ron leaned down hugging the back of Anty's large head.

"I love how strong you are! Hahaha."

Anty's heart melted at those present: "I want to keep my strength and my antennas."

"As you wish. But be warned. You have 9 moons to get him to fall in love with you. He must say it to you and mean it before then or you will again die and loose him forever." "Why 9 moons?"

"It is the length of time it takes for a human to come into the world. Are you ready?"

With a final look at Ron she turned to the Reaper and nodded. A scythe appeared in the Reapers hand with a metallic clink. He raised it over his head. "Remember, 9 moons…."

With that he brought the blade down on the terrified yet excited ant. ~Everything went white and then faded to black... I felt the chill in the September air. It felt like I was lying on a bed of moss. I had no clue why I couldn't see. That's when it happened. Something spasmed on my face and my eyes opened for the first time. My vision was clearer then I'd ever imagined. Though the field of vision was much narrower then I was used to. I looked down and saw human hands and I touched my face with them. I had a heart shaped face with large almond eyes my antennas were set an inch above my eyebrows. I had a cute round nose similar to Nicky's . My hair was gust barely shoulder length and it was a dark reddish brown. My exoskeleton was soft, seamless and the same chocolate brown as before. I'd find out later that my chest was slightly bigger then Amy's and I still had freckles. I tried to get up a few times falling on my face as I no longer had a thorax to counter balance my head. But soon I stood and took my first 2 legged steps. I grabbed some of the colorful shed exoskeletons from a string in the back yard and put them on. before going to the back door. ~Meanwhile in the house: "I get it… French class! Hahahahahahaha!"

Nick laughed as Dian and May shared a knowing glance. Russell and Amy looked nervously at there parents. Just then there was a knock on the door and Amy shot up.

"I'll get it!"

She said a little to loud and to excitedly before running to opened the door. Standing there was a pretty 13 year old black girl wearing her close. Amy's eyes focused on the familiar antennas immerging from the girls forehead.. Amy screams backing up a bit. Anty rolled her eyes smiling.

"We have to stop meeting like this Amy. Hehe"

Every 1 stared at the former insect in slack jawed in shock. May Thompson passed out and Ron stood slowly.

"A…Anty?"

To be continued…


End file.
